


想教坏他的纪教授

by thebestmayday



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestmayday/pseuds/thebestmayday





	想教坏他的纪教授

__接上

——

“哥哥可以吗？”

高瀚宇抱季肖冰进浴室，全程将人小心翼翼地护在怀里，又怕人腿软站不稳，便不敢贸然放人下地，细心询问。

“不用”

脑袋埋在高瀚宇胸口的季肖冰闷闷地驳了一句，探出头与他对视，一面作势挣脱他的怀抱。

高瀚宇顺势放了人，随后打开淋浴的开关将喷头取下来靠近另一只手的掌心试水温。季肖冰站在他身侧，埋首欲解胸前的衬衫纽扣。

抬起手刚解下第一颗，便被突如其来的一股温浪浇透了全身，想来也是高瀚宇起了玩心戏弄，他将手掌挡在已经淋湿的面庞前，抬头却被直冲过来的水流激得不敢睁开眼，手足无措只得唤高瀚宇命他收手——

“高瀚宇…”

他的声音一冒出来，自己都惊了惊。夹杂着鼻音的低喃，委屈又粘稠，竟有一丝掩饰不了的慌乱，如果细听，声线都变得颤抖了些。

高瀚宇顿时心头一慌，怕自己把人欺负过头，忙抛了花洒凑近他。

面前的人确实被欺负狠了。浑身湿得精透，巴掌大的小脸水淋淋泛着光，头发刚经历一场洗礼全打湿了软趴趴地滴着水，身子的情况更是糟糕，丝绸质地的衬衫和西装裤浸了水紧贴着皮肤，精细地勾勒出他忻长的身条，凹凸有致，一览无余。尽管深色系的衣料不能窥见一丁点里面若隐若现的牛奶肌，但是这种程度足够脑补帝高瀚宇流鼻血的了。

“纪教授…”高瀚宇压抑着心底的躁动，哑着嗓音唤道。

鬼使神差地再次换了称谓。

季肖冰没反应过来，只下意识地抬头望去，见高瀚宇的脸已经凑到了他面前，灼热而急促的喘息夹杂着高瀚宇特有的阳刚气扑面而来，刺激得他刚被温水照顾过一遭的脸蛋瞬时被烫得提了热度，从耳尖到锁骨都泛了片红，诱人得像供人采撷的果实。

在逐渐被蒸腾的热气填满的房间里，两人的视线毫无防备的相撞，而落入对方眼里的，尽是彼此眼中赤裸的欲望。

僵持了半刻，高瀚宇才从视觉的震撼里找回自己的声音，迫不及待地开口，“哥哥，我硬了，想干你。”

露骨的情话说出口，季肖冰便见高瀚宇换了副恶狼模样，双目紧紧擒住到嘴的猎物，仿佛下一秒自己便能被他叼入口中囫囵吞下。

狼崽子的目光直勾勾的一点不避讳，却也倔强着听不到季肖冰松口即便下身肿起了昂扬的帐篷也不强上。

但看着便忍得着实难受，耳边的喘息也愈发粗重。

季肖冰笑着吻住他家狼崽子的唇，抱住高瀚宇的腰往人怀里凑。

“嗷”

高瀚宇抱着人向后一带，季肖冰的背便抵住了浴室光滑的理石墙壁，虽然墙壁上已经沾满了湿热的水汽，但燥热的身体一碰到不免因前后温差而激起一阵寒栗。

察觉到怀里的人动作一滞，高瀚宇的手掌便悉心地覆上季肖冰的背，隔着他身上的衬衫布料轻轻抚摸。

但嘴里的动作却不像手里的温柔。高瀚宇被季肖冰堵了唇，不出意外眨眼间便反守为攻，横冲直撞直到舌尖触碰到对方的舌头，纠缠在一起缠绵，横扫着口腔里的全部氧气，吮吸越来越强烈，甚至两人唇齿相交处发出令人羞耻的“啧啧”声。

反观季肖冰也没空闲，双手掀起高瀚宇的汗衫一路推到前胸，手掌心则无意触碰到了高瀚宇的乳头，色上心头，上手狠狠揪了一把。

“嗯……”

胸前一点因人恶趣味的挑逗瞬时将夹杂着痛觉的快感传至大脑皮层，高瀚宇下意识地发出声舒爽的气音。

季肖冰没玩尽兴，便继续用拇指指腹在刺激未消的乳头上反复蹂躏，直到手中的小颗粒肿得越来越大……

本来还想转而照顾一下另外一颗的，结果他实在撑不过高瀚宇傲人的肺活量，被这人亲得浑身发软，双腿使不上力气，所以不得不将手臂攀上高瀚宇的肩膀才不至于掉地上。

高瀚宇则趁季肖冰被亲懵了的软乎劲，三下五除二褪了他身上湿哒哒的衬衫，随后又将手伸向季肖冰的腰前的皮带扣，“咔嗒”一下应声而解，于是垂感的布料加浸水的重量使衣裤一齐自动掉落在了季肖冰脚边。

高瀚宇这才松了季肖冰被亲得红肿的唇，而后映入眼帘的便是季肖冰因自己强暴般的吻而迷蒙氤氲的双眼，高瀚宇忍不住又吻了吻他的眼角，低声诱哄道，

“乖，哥哥，帮我脱衣服”

满满的情色意味。

季肖冰被撩得心肝颤，在大脑作出反应之前已经遵从内心的本能，乖巧地帮他脱了汗衫和运动短裤。

狼崽子爱健身，六块腹肌赫然在目实在令人艳羡，他的肤色是刻意晒出来的小麦色，浑身精瘦有力，胸肌硕大，季肖冰还看见了上面被自己欺负过的那颗乳头一片摩擦后未消的红，样子可怜极了。

不过现在他可没心思管其他，因为高瀚宇的内裤包裹下隆起的勃然大物吸引了他全部视线——

好…大……

季肖冰无声地盯了几秒，下意识咽了咽口水。

被自己亲得浑身透红的心上人面对自己的小兄弟做这种动作，落入高瀚宇眼里简直就是成精的狐狸，他高瀚宇要再不有所行动特么就该去看男科了！

见季肖冰下一秒便怂的一匹作势缩回手，高瀚宇立马捉了人的手腕直接往自己的胯下带去，还一边撒娇似的引诱，

“哥哥，你摸摸它~”

另一只手勾起内裤边沿向下一翻，性器便迫不及待弹了出来，直接触到季肖冰的手背，烫得他浑身一震。

但倒也没扭捏，反手便握住了高瀚宇的性器。

“嗯…”

听到高瀚宇从牙关挤出一声舒服的闷哼，季肖冰得了胆，开始细细感受掌心的温度。也许是因为憋了太久，粗长的柱身撑起条条突出的筋络，像有生命力的活物般在自己的掌心一跳一跳的，他便将双手一齐覆上，自上而下地抚慰受冷落的这大宝贝。

身下的小老弟承受着来自自家哥哥的温柔抚慰，高瀚宇的手则绕过季肖冰的腰侧探到他的身后，从尾椎骨开始沿着股沟一路向下，季肖冰只觉高瀚宇的指尖所到之处都被激起一层酥酥麻麻的快感，不自觉地扭了扭腰肢迎合他的动作，手掌也渐渐加快了撸动的速度。

季肖冰的内裤还未脱，随着高瀚宇的动作一点点塞进股缝内，和高瀚宇的手指一起被两片因刺激而收缩的臀瓣夹紧。

而高瀚宇的指尖经过一路艰难的长途跋涉终于到达了季肖冰的菊花。先是在穴口轻轻揉搓了几下，后又隔着内裤将食指往里探了探。碍于布料阻挡，连个指甲盖都没进去。

“啊……嗯”

季肖冰则已经情迷意乱了，嘴里净吐出些无意义的宣泄用音节，眼神开始失焦，覆在高瀚宇性器上的手霎时拢紧，突如其来的痛感令高瀚宇“嘶”了声，但这种时候也不忘调戏怀里的人，笑着凑到他耳畔，哑声道，“宝贝，乖，玩坏了这个家伙你就没有快乐了”

季肖冰被他的声音撩得又羞又恼，不想承认自己的身子如此浪荡，可刚才确实高瀚宇仅碰了他的穴口他便想要发泄，可如今那东西蓄在自己的阴茎里，不上不下实在难受。

现在正经又老干部的季大爷也不要什么矜持什么脸面了，抬起手臂抱住高瀚宇的脑袋凑上去软乎乎地亲了亲他的唇珠，使出浑身解数来勾引，用带着哭腔的声音哀求着，“瀚宇…想要你……你再抱抱我……”

“轰——”

高瀚宇的脑子被撒娇求换的季肖冰炸成了浆糊，理智悉数瓦解。

迅速褪去季肖冰那碍人的内裤，手指再次探往蜜穴。果不其然，高瀚宇粗粝的指尖碰着季肖冰的洞口，摩挲着伸入其中，半指未入，季肖冰已经射出一记白浊。

射精的余韵使身子止不住颤抖，连脚趾尖都蜷得生紧，生理性眼泪也早浸湿了睫毛。

也太敏感了吧……

高瀚宇如是想。

他还没干什么呢，怎么就高潮了……

不过想归想，爱还是要继续作的。高瀚宇把软趴趴的某人揽进怀里脑袋按在自己肩头，一只手够过置物架上的润滑剂，暴力开封后在自己手上糊了满满一掌心。

季肖冰正抱着高瀚宇的脖子，凭本能下意识地唤他的名字，“瀚宇…瀚宇……”也逐渐从高潮的余韵中回过神来。

高瀚宇拍了拍他的背以示安慰，一面在人耳边不厌其烦地应着，“我在…我在…我在……”

待季肖冰的情绪终于平稳了些，高瀚宇才带着润滑剂重返穴口，先将掌心热乎乎的润滑涂在他的穴口，粘满稠液的指尖沿着洞口的褶皱一圈一圈的抚摸，搭配高瀚宇在季肖冰耳边不住地抚慰着“乖，宝贝，放松……”

季肖冰软在高瀚宇怀里，听着高瀚宇温柔的情话，缩紧的穴口才慢慢松弛下来，但当高瀚宇的中指彻底深入后，他不觉低喃了一声表示痛意，于是高瀚宇吻住他的唇，温柔地吮吸分散他的注意力，第二根手指伸入的时候也自觉慢了节奏。

季肖冰迷迷糊糊地迎合高瀚宇的深吻，脑海中全是甜腻腻的气味，丝毫感觉不到下体被开发的痛觉，只是高瀚宇的指腹刮擦过肠道，一阵阵快感瞬间席卷全身。

等他穴口的褶皱终于尽可能撑平，两个人已经黏黏糊糊过了十多分钟，着实不得佩服高瀚宇自己胀得生疼依旧耐心又温柔地做好扩张的自制力。

或者，是因为对季肖冰浓烈的爱意。

结束了一记深吻，高瀚宇将怀里的人再次抵在墙壁，单手托起他的一条腿搭在自己的肩膀，刚被他开发完全的洞口朝他大敞，倾身凑近，临阵前不忘嘱托季肖冰道，“乖，痛的话就咬我，嗯？”

“嗯”

季肖冰红着脸冲他点了点头。

得了应许，随后挺身而入，没有迟疑直捣黄龙。

“啊啊！”季肖冰被突如其来的猛烈攻势杀了个措手不及，只顾得上尖叫。不过因为高瀚宇前期扩张工作做得优秀，所以也并没有过多的痛感，随着高瀚宇的挺进抽出，臀瓣处传来的撕裂感慢慢被肠道里的巨物摩挲而产生的快感取代。

痛并快乐着……

“瀚宇……”因情欲而迷乱的双眸紧锁高瀚宇的脸，忘情地呼唤爱人的名字，“嗯…啊……”并且夹杂着伴随高瀚宇卖力耕耘的律动而溢出牙关的呻吟声。

“哥哥……哥哥……”高瀚宇同样忘乎所以的唤着，一声一挺进。

高瀚宇的每次进入都直逼最深处，龟头甚至可以触到敏感的前列腺，次次刺激得季肖冰浑身痉挛，快感遍布上下每一个毛孔细胞。

爽

待高瀚宇一连抽插了十几下，季肖冰的性器再次毫无征兆地喷射出一记精液，全打在了高瀚宇的腹肌上。

第二次高潮后的季肖冰完全软了下来，后穴极具收缩，温暖的腔道将高瀚宇埋在其中的性器绞地一紧，差点精关失守。

见季肖冰根本没了单脚站立的力气，高瀚宇干脆将另一只脚也抬了起来勾在自己手臂上，抱住他的臀肉将人托了起来。季肖冰还趴在他肩头低低地喘息，刚才差点没忍住真在高瀚宇脖子上咬一口。

“宝贝，怎么又不听话先泄了，下次等我一起哦”

高瀚宇撩着骚，同时下身也有规律地律动了起来。

而当季肖冰第三次想发泄的时候，则被高瀚宇用手指生生堵住了马眼，委屈得泪流满面，呜呜得扭着腰肢想挣脱高瀚宇的束缚，还带着哭腔对高瀚宇撒娇，“瀚宇……我要……呜呜呜…要”

但高瀚宇丝毫不为之所动，吻光他眼角的泪珠，柔着声音抚慰道，“乖啊，射多了对身体不好，等我一起，乖”

无计，季肖冰在想射不能射的崩溃边缘被高瀚宇操到终于两个人一起射精……

……

……


End file.
